


【JRen】赤色的花与你在的梦。

by Rayfo4rE



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfo4rE/pseuds/Rayfo4rE
Summary: 赤花症。废土。公路。第一视角。一方死亡。





	【JRen】赤色的花与你在的梦。

**Author's Note:**

> 「赤花症」：种子寄生在人体内吸取营养，被寄生的人很快就会死去，唯一活下去的办法是被喜欢的人所憎恨。而患者在死去之前，只要靠近喜欢的人就会痛苦。患者死后，一只眼睛会开出一朵赤色的花。

01 -黄旼炫-

我的患者金钟炫在把自己裹进睡袋之前握了握我的手，他没有用太多力气，相比与人握手，他的动作更像是在把握着一朵娇嫩的花朵。我无意出声惊扰他的沉思，从他的眼睛里能看到复数的情绪交杂在一起。他似乎是想起了过去的一些事情，良久才回过神来，不好意思地放开了我的手。

做个好梦，我说。

“嗯，明天见，旼炫。”他也开口回应我，可声音轻得几乎叫人听不见。

我知道他在害怕，怕自己的呼吸太重就吹散了只有他才能看到的红色小花。他第一次允许我为他诊疗的时候就和我坦白说，这就是他的心病。可他始终不肯说出最根本的病因，这让我也不知所措。

我是个心理医生，而金钟炫是我唯一的患者。毕竟在现在这种天灾连环的境况下，也没人还有闲心去找个心理医生诊疗自己的心病。而开始为金钟炫疏导心理的契机，是我加入了他们的旅队，成为了他们的旅伴。

在我的前一个旅队的车子抛锚之后，由于意见不合，那个旅队就算是正式解散了。旅队的队长把一些物资分发给了选择继续寻找安身之所的人，最后和几个绝望悲观的同伴留在了原地等待死亡的降临。其余重新出发的人三三两两结上了伴，拖着疲惫沉重的步伐沿着已经要看不出原来样子的公路继续前行去。我是最终落单的那一个。在这种恶劣的环境下，独自生存的可能性几乎为零，我回头看了看留在原地的同伴，最终还是选择去前面一段碰碰运气。

最后事实证明，我的运气还算不错。

就在快要体力不支的时候，我找到了一个旧车站。虽然它已经被天灾风沙毁坏了大半，看不出原来的样子，可幸运的是那个锈迹斑斑的广告牌足够醒目，而且底下的座位恰好够一个人歇息。

我在广告牌底下歇了一阵子，最终遇到了从后方开车过来的金钟炫他们。

他们一共三个人，队长是金钟炫，剩下两个人分别是姜东昊和郭英敏。据说之前他们还有一个同伴，但最终似乎是由于什么原因离开了。摇下车窗问我需不需要帮助的人正是金钟炫，他是个慷慨善良的男人，在我向他们讲述了我的身份和经历以后，也是他第一个提出欢迎我与他们同行的。

那个车上的氛围总体很让人安心，他们也很快就接纳了我。出于我之前的工作的原因，我的职业病很好得发挥了作用，我仔细观察分析一遍他们的表情和动作，心里也大概有了个底。虽然他们开始并没有和我全盘托出，但我总能在金钟炫身上感受到一股微妙的心不在焉。

我曾偷偷地询问过郭英敏，究竟是什么原因让金钟炫的情况这么不稳定，但具体的情况郭英敏也不甚清楚，他只好请求我以心理医生的身份帮助金钟炫早些解开心结。

于是我向金钟炫表明了我的想法，他起初有些疑惑地看着我，却并没有表达出多么剧烈的抗拒心理，反倒令我惊讶地简单描述了自己的情况。而随着我们的每次交流，金钟炫心结的轮廓就愈发清晰起来，只是他始终没有提到事情的缘由核心，只是在症状这方面的表层打转。

看来更深层的问题，金钟炫暂时还没有要松口的意向。

我感觉事情没有表面上看上去的那么简单。在眼下这种恶劣的环境，由于污染辐射而起的各种病症都不在少数，再加上人类现有的物资已经不够供给正常生活了，饥寒交迫居无定所是常态，在旅途中同伴的减少这件事于正在寻找新居所的人而言已经是再正常不过的事情了。

金钟炫的反应更倾向于自责愧疚，似乎那个同伴的离开与他也有不浅的关系。若是这样下去，我不知道自己的探究究竟是否应该更深入。对于金钟炫的这个病状，我也不知道究竟该如何入手——金钟炫目前的精神状态还没有崩溃，最好的治疗方法还是让他以自己的意志把事情讲给我听。

看着金钟炫钻进睡袋里，我四下打量了一番，确认了一切没有异常。至于剩下的两个人：郭英敏疲惫地对我道了句“晚安”，而姜东昊靠在车边望着在睡袋旁燃起的篝火，后者似乎是没有立刻就要睡觉的意思。我在一瞬间和他对上了视线，他皱起眉头冲着我挥了挥手，似乎是在招呼我过去。

如他所愿。我走过去和他并排靠着，看着他从胸前的口袋里掏出一支烟点燃。他的表情有些凝重，或许他是想和我讲述些什么，而又在迟疑究竟要不要开口。他叹了口气，和我对视了几秒之后，才最终狠下心做了决定。

他似乎是看出了我的彷徨，开口问我道：

“你是不是很好奇我们以前的那个同伴的事情？”

02 -姜东昊-

听到我的问话，黄旼炫很明显地犹豫了几秒钟，他应该是没有想过我会问这种问题。

平时的话我确实不会主动提出要和黄旼炫这样谈心，但是既然钟炫和Aron哥都已经睡下了，我稍微对他旧事重提一下，大概也不是不可以。

他怀疑地挑着眉头盯着我打量了一段时间，然后才犹豫地点了头。我希望他别误解我的想法，老实讲，我只是对于金钟炫现在的状况很着急，想告诉他关于金钟炫病因的一些事，也就是关于崔珉起——我们以前的那个旅伴。

我还记得当时我们沿着公路漫无目的地前行的时候Aron哥无意中提到的一个问题，大意是在问黄旼炫以前有没有喜欢过什么人。黄旼炫对于这个问题最初的表现是不理解，显然探究情史这件事情在这种无法保证生存的条件下是不合时宜的。

不过黄旼炫是个很敏锐的人，他从Aron哥的表情里没有读出什么不对劲的地方，就立刻把目光投向了金钟炫的方向。大概就是从那个时候，他开始对金钟炫的过去有了个大致的猜测。

我猜他在推测，金钟炫应该是以前喜欢过什么人。

事实证明是，他猜对了。即使金钟炫从来没有明确地跟我们提起过这件事情，或许甚至他们两个人之间可能都没有说破过，但他对我们的态度和对崔珉起的态度不一样的这件事情，只要是眼睛没有问题的人都能看出来。

他们两个是这个旅队最早的成员，换句话说，这个旅队很大程度上也是因为他们两个才有的。我是这个旅队的第三个成员，除了他们两个人彼此间之外，和他们相处时间最长的人就是我了。

我很清楚他们两个人的相处方式。他们有事没事都要凑在一起，尤其是我和Aron哥刚加入旅队的时候，他们两个人好像总是有些说不完的悄悄话。最开始我还疑惑过他们两个是不是在背着我们说我们的坏话，可Aron哥却坚定地跟我说不是。

他的理由也很奇怪，说是因为珉起不是那样的孩子。但是这位哥一直以来都没有理由地偏心珉起。

我当时不信，非要往他们两个人中间凑，偏执地一定要用自己的眼睛耳朵确认他们是不是在说自己的坏话。一般这个时候，崔珉起便会开始笑着跟我较上劲。他对着金钟炫挤眉弄眼，用他们两个人才懂的方式交流一阵子才来和我开始拉锯战，嘴上还会故意地虚张声势，挑衅我说：

“呀，东昊，傻子啊。”

我们这种毫无意义的幼稚吵架通常都是金钟炫制止的。他身上就好像有什么神奇的力量，崔珉起只有在他面前才像一只温顺的小兔子，而不是在我和Aron面前总是随时要起来咬人的架势。哦，或许在金钟炫面前多有的除了温顺的样子，还有那种兴致富人的样子。

崔珉起确实是乏味的旅途中一剂很好的调味品。因为了他的活跃，我们几个人的旅途才没有那么尴尬，否则——我想我最起码不会和金钟炫如此相熟。这样一说，其实金钟炫现在的状态和最初我们还不太熟悉的时候很相似。

只是那个时候我们之间还有个崔珉起。

曾经金钟炫不知道该向我们说什么的时候，崔珉起就会毫不犹豫的地凑过去，和他十指相扣，吻吻他的手背。后来我才听崔珉起说，其实金钟炫在遇到崔珉起之前度过了很长一段的孤独时间。所以他们最初相遇的时候，金钟炫也是一副不肯敞开心扉的样子，叫崔珉起本人费了好多口舌才博得了对方的信任。

这样一看的话，崔珉起的出现对于金钟炫来说其实是一种救赎，所以他的离去才会对金钟炫的打击也是如此之大。

“那么，崔珉起离开的原因你也清楚吗？”黄旼炫压低了声音，他的大半张脸淹没在火光触及不到的黑暗中，我看不清他的表情。但我想，他似乎还没有理解我们一直说的这个“离开”的意思。

并不是离开旅队，而是离开人世。

我灭了烟，下意识地往金钟炫躺着的地方看了一眼，压低了声音问黄旼炫：“或许你知道赤花症吗？”

他的表情变得有些古怪。依据他的毕业年龄，我猜他大概没有研究过近期病变出来的这些特殊病种，应该也不比我们这些外行人多了解些什么东西。实际上这种猜想是我的一厢情愿，金钟炫在崔珉起刚离开的那一阵子，一直像是失了智一样，不断地反复着“如果我能早点知道就好了”这句话。

所以如果黄旼炫知道什么的话，金钟炫可能又要变成那时的样子。但其实，或许不只是他。

不过关于赤花症的事情，我的了解也就仅仅停留在这是一种寄生生物带来的病症，直到患者器官衰竭之前会一直吸食人体的营养。这些事情还是我们在旅行中道听途说的。至于病因和治愈方法那些事情，由于情报不足的缘故，我确实并不知道。

黄旼炫听到我的问题，似乎才终于反应过来。

“知道一点，”他垂下眼眸，小声地说，“他是钟炫喜欢的人？”

“可能比喜欢还要深。”

我们的对话被第三个人的声音打断了。我转过头去，看见Aron哥已经钻出了睡袋。

03 -郭英敏-

我原本就是睡眠很浅的类型，在这种条件下更是无法入睡。我在睡袋里辗转了一阵子，依稀能够听到比较远的地方两个人的对话声。具体的内容被呼啸的风声盖了过去，我只捕捉到了几个词汇，而其中还有一个令人怀念的名字。

崔珉起。我想，这个名字我也很久没有听过了。我们一直在避免金钟炫听到这个名字。

我从睡袋里爬了出来，盯着一旁熟睡的钟炫看了一阵子。他的表情实在算不上是安稳，紧皱的眉头似乎是在告诉我他的梦并不愉快，或许他在梦中见到了崔珉起，也可能是想起了那个红色的花朵在他眼前飘摇消散的画面。

自从崔珉起出现不舒服的症状以后，金钟炫一直积极地去寻医问药，此间我就被他托付帮忙照顾一下崔珉起。崔珉起逃避病痛的方法就是蒙头睡觉，他蜷缩在我们那辆旧车的后座上，像个婴儿一样把自己缩成一小团。他把自己抱得很紧，就好像要把身体器官全部挤在一起能够减轻痛苦似的。

金钟炫会在崔珉起睡着的时候轻轻地抱着他，温柔地亲吻他的额头和脸颊。只是他的眼神似乎总笼罩着一层阴霾，似乎他知道些什么却又无法开口。

不过除了白日在路上的奔波，金钟炫那段时间总是在我们歇脚的时候单独跑出去。除了去寻找治疗的方法以外，他似乎也在躲避崔珉起。我总有种直觉，他那时的逃避和崔珉起的病一定脱不开关系，只是我没有办法验证。

我看着珉起一天天虚弱下来，看他最后连呼吸都在发颤。以前偶尔清醒的时候，他总会问我几句“钟炫又出去了吗”，得到肯定的答复以后，他却什么也没有说，只在自己的密码本上歪歪扭扭地写上几行字。可到了后来，他似乎也没有力气再握笔了，他总是盯着我的脸看几秒钟，之后再安静地闭上眼睛，强迫自己重新入睡。

最后的那一天，他破天荒地请求我，他想下车呼吸一下外面的空气。

我不知道他和金钟炫是否是有着心灵相通的能力，那天金钟炫也没有离开车边，似乎是在等着崔珉起主动提出下车的请求。我叫住了金钟炫，帮着他让崔珉起坐在了折叠轮椅上。我想他们两个人需要一些单独的时间，所以我没有跟着他们走。

在金钟炫带着崔珉起去远处之前，崔珉起秘密地把他的本子交给了我。密码是0608，他小声地凑在我耳边说。看着他的微笑，我恍惚得觉得一切又回到了我们最初认识的时候，仿佛崔珉起从来没有被病痛折磨过。

那是他和我说的最后一句话。

我回过神来，从自己的睡袋里找出那个笔记本。虽然崔珉起把笔记本直接托付给了我而并非钟炫，但我一次都没有打开过那个本子。从他设置的密码中就能看出，这个本子不该是由我打开的。

我听到东昊和旼炫两个人提到了关键性的词语，关于珉起的病症，我们知道的太晚了。

不知道为什么，我的心脏忐忑地加快了跳动的速度，我感觉口舌干燥，有些话似乎只适合在这个夜晚脱口而出。于是我拿着那个本子，起身往那两个没睡的人的方向去了。

当我靠近到了能听清两人对话内容的距离时，恰好听到黄旼炫正在询问金钟炫是否喜欢崔珉起的问题。这让我我没忍住搭了话。

那两个人诧异地看着我，而我只是摇摇头，告诉他们不用担心，我确认过了，钟炫睡得很熟。

我相信那两个人是曾相爱的，但金钟炫的爱从来都是克制隐忍的。或许他大多数时候都在用行动表现出来，我从来没有见过他更直接的表白，不过我从来都不怀疑金钟炫没有爱过崔珉起，否则他不会像现在这样病得如此严重。

“旼炫啊，”我把本子递交给了黄旼炫，“或许你能在明天的诊疗时把这个交给钟炫吗？”

“这个是？”他有些迟疑，“为什么不是哥直接给他？”

“这个……是珉起的笔记本。”我并不打算把本子的密码一并说出来，笔记本里的内容或许只有让金钟炫本人看到比较好，“我认为在诊疗的时候给他应该会起到一些作用。”

或许是释然，或许是失常。

我在脑海里思索着金钟炫可能做出的一切反应，却忽然发现，其实我大概只是没有勇气面对回忆起崔珉起的金钟炫罢了。

04 -崔珉起-

笔记本的密码锁是0608，用脚想也知道，这是钟炫的生日。为什么要设置这样的密码？因为这是钟炫送给我的生日礼物，我想以此来纪念。

我不知道每天在这个本子上记点什么东西究竟有什么用，可能是因为旅行途中太无聊了。总是面对着一成不变的风景觉得乏味，才来在本子上写点什么解解压。不过其实除了这个方式之外，我还有钟炫可以戏弄，突然凑到他面前看他面红耳赤的反应实在是太有趣了。

钟炫今天摘了一朵花回来，是一朵红色的野花，就开在路边。我和他都很惊讶这朵花在如今的环境下还能迎风开放。他说这朵花很配我，所以我就把这朵花夹进笔记本里来了。

今天钟炫不知道是不是有些不舒服。我和东昊打闹的时候，他似乎不太开心地往旁边挪了一个位置。

我梦到钟炫了。我们两个人一起去了游乐园，但是他一定要拉着我去鬼屋。他又不是不知道我害怕这些恐怖的东西，尤其是在黑暗里突然窜出来的。我看到他进了鬼屋，然后我就被吓醒了。

Aron哥说钟炫在背着我搞些什么，我早就知道了。他的那些想法我是最清楚不过的。

我感觉我的内脏出了什么问题，全身上下都在疼。我可能是得了什么病，但目前并不太清楚，不知道为什么，今天像往常一样盯着钟炫看的时候会觉得心悸，然后全身的骨头都开始疼痛起来。这难不成叫做相思病吗？

我的病好像加重了，有一种奇妙的感觉，就好像有什么东西在我的身体里生根发芽。我感觉我的肌肉和骨髓像是被侵蚀着，有什么东西在抽走我全身的力气。钟炫最近总是在休息的时间去找其他的旅队，大概是在询问我的病情吧。

好像更痛了，而且……只要靠近钟炫的话，似乎那种疼痛感就会加重好几倍。像是荆棘顺着我的骨头爬了上来，下一秒就要刺破我的皮肤似的。我总有种奇妙的感觉，钟炫最近好像总在躲着我似的。尽管这样能够减轻我的疼痛，但我总觉得心脏空落落的，身边少了点什么。

我逐渐变得要拿不起笔了。我强迫着自己无事的时候多去睡觉，这样我就能从痛苦中逃避出来。更何况我的梦里比现实要精彩许多，就算是再被钟炫拉着进入鬼屋，我也逼迫自己不要提早醒过来，我希望用这样的方式多和钟炫温存一段时间。

我的梦里总是有钟炫和他送给我的那朵赤色的小花。

其实我的这些想法写下来也不知道究竟要给谁看，我甚至也不知道自己究竟是否是想给别人看才写下来的。我只知道，钟炫一定不会翻开这个笔记本的，他一直都是这样的性格，我对他再了解不过了。

偶尔清醒过来的几次，我听到Aron哥在和东昊谈话。从他们的对话中，我听清了一个词“赤花症”，我想这就是我的病症了。

今天的梦里，钟炫又出现了。只是这次我无法控制我自己的感情，我哭着叫钟炫恨我，身体颤抖着叫喊起来——“我不想死”。但其实比起不想死，我更不想被钟炫憎恨。

我又仔细思考了那个梦，或许憎恨我就是让我活下来的方法？但我并不打算和钟炫说这个问题。我是个太自私的人，在我走后钟炫会做出怎样的举动，我无法预料也不想考虑。其实，我总有种直觉，钟炫可能已经知道了治好我的方法了吧。

如果你还是我喜爱的那个钟炫的话，请不要责怪我没有把事情的真相都告诉你。

我相信，你会明白我的想法，然后和我做出同样的选择。

我想，我快要到时间了。

我该睡了，不再去考虑关于现实的任何问题，我该去做一个漫长的梦，一个漫长而美好的梦。在那个梦里，将会有我的爱人和一朵赤色的小花。

我会看到钟炫笑着把我揽进怀里，把那朵赤色的花别在我的头发里。

05 -金钟炫-

早上起来简单洗漱后，黄旼炫就来找我了，说要为我做最后一次诊疗。

至于为什么是最后一次，我想，他应该已经从Aron哥和东昊那里听到了一些关于珉起的事情。

我点了点头，看到他递过来的笔记本。那个本子让我觉得有些眼熟，在黄旼炫开口说这是属于崔珉起的日记本同时，我想起来这是我在这场漫无目的的旅行最初送给崔珉起的生日礼物。

珉起他曾经跟我许愿说他想在二十五岁的生日那天和我共进一顿烛光晚餐。这听起来是个十分浪漫的提议，可我却没能实现这个约定。十月底，我们两个人居住的城市爆发了疫情了，所有的人要么闭户不出，要么连夜上路去寻找新的居所。

我们两个显然属于后者。所以崔珉起的那个生日我来不及准备他想要的东西，没有烛光，没有音乐，晚餐甚至只是最基本的干面包。我甚至不好意思把我唯一准备的东西拿出来送给他，我没办法把那个称作礼物，因为它甚至连外包装都没有。

崔珉起把那个简陋的笔记本从我手里抢了过去。看到那个本子的同时，他便咯咯笑起来。我以为他是在嘲笑我选礼物的水平，有些羞恼地想要把那个本子重新抢回来，可他却十分灵活地躲开了我。等我反应过来的时候，他已经坐在一旁开始设置新的密码了。

“猜猜我设置的密码？”他转过头来，用那双亮晶晶的眼睛盯着我看。

我把所有跟他有关的密码都猜了一遍，从他的生日到他父母的生日，甚至到他原住址的门牌号。可是每猜一个，他都摇着头对着我叹气。直到我报出了他家门牌号的时候，他有些恼怒地叫我不要继续了。

他找了个舒服的姿势靠在我怀里，嗔怪地对我说，他本来以为我们两个人已经有足够的默契了。

其实我并不是没猜到他用我生日当做密码，只能怪他生气的模样太过可爱，总让人忍不住想逗他玩玩。

当时只有我们两个人，环境气氛都正好。他却突然开口问我说，假如有一天他再也醒不过来的话，我会怎么办。我怀里的这个小孩一天天总有那些神奇的想法，我也不能不认真回答他。

于是我说，我会带着一朵花去你的梦里。

这个本子确实勾起了我不少回忆，只是我没想到这个本子现在还被保存完好。我摇了摇头，没有接黄旼炫手里的本子。既然珉起没有亲手把他的笔记本交给我，那么一定有他自己的理由。我想，他应该是笃定我不会看里面的内容了，毕竟他太了解我了。

“你真的不要？”黄旼炫没有想到我会是这样的反应。

“有些事情，知道了反而会更痛苦。”

我看着地面，突然想起了我从其他旅人那里听说了赤花症的治愈方法那时候的事情。关于珉起的病症，其实我从很早就得到了一些Aron哥和东昊不知道的情报，比如这种病症的治愈方法是被喜欢的人憎恨。

听说了这样的事情以后，我的内心一直都在挣扎。我想让珉起继续活下去，可我更无法去恨他。

是我的自私杀死了珉起。

我的心脏仿佛受了千刀万剐。在珉起最痛苦的那些日子里，我一直在刻意地躲着他。一是不想让他更加痛苦，二是我不知道该用什么样的表情来面对他。我一直在想，如果我不知道赤花症的这些事情会不会更好一些，所以我一直在其他人面前装作我很焦急的样子，假装我自己什么也不知道。

珉起生命里的最后一天，我似乎也感觉到了什么，怀着一种复杂的心情，我没有像平时那样立刻溜走躲开和珉起接触。那是我在珉起患病的很长一段时间里，第一次和他对上视线。他微笑起来，仿佛我从来没有刻意躲避过他，一切都如最初的模样。

Aron哥给我们两个人留了单独相处的时间，我推着正在大口喘息的珉起，向另外两个人视线看不到的地方走去。珉起应该也不想让他们看到自己痛苦的样子，我想他那时候已经认定了自己的生命走到了尽头。

我们两个人都没有说话，有太多的话卡在嘴边，一时间不知道该如何开口。

望着远处的地平线，珉起终于笑了起来，他还像是以前那样对我说，他就要再也醒不过来了。他的语气很淡，仿佛就只是随口一提，但我却能感觉到他并不是在开玩笑。

“请你一定要带着花来我的梦里找我，钟炫。”

他闭上眼睛，仰着头吻了我的鼻尖。我感到胸口一热，落下了泪水的他的右眼处绽开了一朵赤色的小花，像是以前我在路边为他摘下的那一朵。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 「吻鼻子」：希望再见到你。


End file.
